Crystallbella the daughter of a Goddess
by Luna Redbird 18
Summary: Isabella Swan isn't Isabella her name is Crystallbella Daughter of Nyx and Erabus. take place in new moon and untamed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Going home**

**Bpov**

**"Come take a walk." Edward or I like to call him Edhomo ask for a walk now I know what you are thinking isn't Bella swan suppose to love Edward uh hell no I don't because I am not Bella Swan my name is Crystalbella Daughter of the greek goddess Nyx and Erbus I am certainly not a plain Jane either I have midnight black hair that looks like ravens wings my eyes aren't this muddy brown its crystal blue I got a hour glass figure like a coke bottle im extremely tan. but back to what Edhomo wanted a walk I walk with him and we walked in the forest 'what the fuck' I thought.**

**"ok lets talk" I said kinda nervous.**

**"Bella we are leaving" he said emotionless.**

**"Ok this is short notice I have to tell Charlie" I babbled and then stop because I know I wasn't included but I asked anyway, "when you say we."**

**"I mean my family and myself." he said 'no' I may not love Edward but his family I do especially...**

**"well i'll come with you." sounding deperate**

**"Bella where we are going isn't safe for you." he said**

**"Wherever you go I am safe" I said angry but sounded desperate 'geez bells get a grip'**

**"Bella I don't want you to come." he looks like a mad man.**

**"You don't want me." I whisper **

**"no I don't I don't want to keep acting like something im not."**

**"well that changes things." I whisper to numb to move**

**"don't do anything reckless if this is too much to ask for Charlie sake of course and I will do something in return you will never have to see us it will be as if we never existed. goodbye Bella." and he kissed my forhead and leaves. I waited a minute and said **

**"good riddance and walked away happy well semi happy because he took my family and my true soul mate. My major... I went to my room and got a bag and then I heard Charlie crusier and greeted him and smile and said.**

**"its time Charlie I have to go home."**

**"ok kiddo be safe and visit." he said smiling and with that I went home where I belonged my mom and dad are waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been two months since I left forks over that time I met Vampyres and not the ones that I met I meant my mother kids her favorite next to me of course is Zoey Redbird and she is the chosen one although right now she having difficulties with the fact a former Vampyre used her and a Evil high priestess I mean geez can they get any more dramatic. I was in my room when I heard a knock

"who is it?" I asked while petting my beautiful Maine Coone Tiggers.

"its Zoey I need to talk to you" I heard and I said,

"okay come in." I see her come in along with mother prophet Aphrodite. I don't know why she hates me but then again why does she hate everyone.

"what is it Zoey?" I asked

"Aphrodite thinks Nyx doesn't love her." I look at her crazily and turned to Aphrodite and said,

"why do you think my mother doesn't love you anymore you are her prophet human or not she loves all her children equally." I said and she looks shocked I said she was a human and then said,

"you do you know I was human?"

"easy I am Nyx and Erbus daughter there true daughter I know all of my mother children including you."

She looked like she was about to cry but held back and that's when I heard the bell meaning Neferet needed us so I sigh and left with Zoey and Aphrodite to the common room and sat down meditating and I saw Neferet and she was walking towards us and said,

"we have five new students and two new teachers although they are cold ones 'mother please no' welcome the cullens" she said and looked at me and smirked

'that fucking bitch I want to kill her and whipe her smirk off her face' I thought.

I see Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, My mate and charlisle and esme sitting there I growled at Edward and malice. And took off my shield and thought to Edward 'you fucking asshole and closed it up he looked at me and the look on his face was priceless

"bella."

Cliffy I know but that's all for now. Until next time we meet

Merry meet, merry part, merry meet again


End file.
